


The In-Laws

by CamaradeCactus



Series: La dizaine du drabble [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Furihata rencontre sa future belle-famille. Sauf que c'est la Génération des Miracles.
Relationships: Furihata Kouki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: La dizaine du drabble [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Collections: Poulécriture





	The In-Laws

Toute la Génération des Miracles tournait autour de Kuroko. Ses amis du collège semblait beaucoup l'affectionner et lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un, ils avaient demandé (exigé) à le rencontrer. Ce qui expliquait donc la présence de Furihata ce dimanche (alors qu'il aurait préféré dormir, mais on ne faisait pas attendre Akashi Seijuurou).

Furihata aurait aimé dire qu'il n'était plus terrifié par eux, qu'il avait gagné en maturité.

Mais alors qu'il regardait Murasakibara manger une grappe entière de raisins (et quand il disait entière, c'était _entière_ ) sans rien mâcher, Furihata se dit qu'il y avait de quoi être terrifié.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
